Guitar
by rockmantic
Summary: "Gitar yang mungkin akan kumainkan setiap malam, suatu hari nanti…" Incest. Crack!NaruNaru. NaruHina. GaaNaru. Naru-centric


"Aku suka gitar, suka sekali." Naruko berkata penuh ceria. Tubuhnya yang sedang miring di atas kasur itu memerhatikan langit di luar jendela, tangannya menumpuk di sisi di mana dia menghadap—di bawah kepalanya.

Seorang pemuda mencium pipinya, mencium sampai telinganya sambil berbisik, "Aku juga punya gitar."

Jemari pemuda pirang itu pun menelusuri lekuk tubuh Naruko dari paha, pinggul, pinggang sampai samping dada dan pundaknya.

"Gitar yang mungkin akan kumainkan setiap malam, suatu hari nanti…"

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_Guitar © rockmantic_**

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & Naruko_**

**_Naruko © Naruto_**

**_Warning : M for adult. Incest. Lemon. Mungkin plotless? Typo(s)._**

**_(Totally Crack) NaruNaru & NaruHina GaaNaru – totally Alternate Universe._**

**_Naru-centric._**

* * *

.

.

.

Petikan getar berirama tenang mengalun di udara, ruang musikal sekolah dipenuhi murid-murid kelas sebelas yang sedang melewati masa jam kesenian.

Seorang gadis berkuncir dua yang berambut pirang di atas panggung itu menikmati permainannya sendiri.

Tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir tipisnya, kedua kelopak matanya pun tertutup.

Namikaze Naruko, nama itu terdengar samar dibalik kasak-kusuk bisikan bagian penonton.

Intro lagu telah mencapai akhirnya, Naruko membuka mata memamerkan iris biru safirnya yang begitu cemerlang—saat mendengar suara _baritone_ namun merdu.

Di sebalahnya, terdapat pemuda yang rupanya sangat mirip dengannya, tapi pemuda itu memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar karena laki-laki, tentu saja.

Namikaze Naruto, kali ini nama itu yang terdengar samar menyusul nama sebelumnya yang disebutkan.

.

.

Bagi Naruko, suara Naruto adalah nafasnya untuk mampu memetik gitar.

.

.

Sepasang kembar pirang yang menawan itu membuai penonton, berhasil membawa suasana hingga siapa saja yang mendengar bisa menikmatinya. Petikan gitar Naruko diiringi suara khas Naruto.

"Sempurna…"

Guru pembimbing berdiri memberi tepuk tangan, yang lain pun ikut serta memberi kemeriahan untuk menyambut duo pirang Namikaze.

.

.

Bagi Naruto, petikan gitar Naruko adalah kekuatan yang mendorong mentalnya untuk mengeluarkan suara di depan banyak orang.

.

.

Satu lagi, bagi Naruko… gitar berwarna cokelat pudar itu adalah hidupnya. Karena dengan benda itu, ia akan selalu mendengar Naruto menyusulnya dalam irama. Di mana pun mereka berada.

.

.

Keduanya nampak selalu bersama dan ada satu sama lain. Sama-sama berprestasi di bidang musik, walau Naruko lebih unggul dari pada Naruto di bidang akademik.

Naruto adalah pemuda tampan dan manis, banyak yang tergila-gila padanya termasuk Hyuga Hinata, puteri kepala sekolah yang terkenal cantik dan lembut.

Banyak kabar beredar kalau Naruto sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata di ruang perpustakaan yang tak boleh dimasuki siapa pun ketika mereka menempatinya.

Desas-desus kabar nakal pun tersebar karena itu. Naruto yang memang cuek dan tidak pedulian pun tidak melakukan apa pun, membantah pun tidak.

Malah menyeringai sombong saat ditanyai Naruko perkara hal tersebut.

"Aku hebat kan? Dia cantik kan?"

Dan Naruko mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya menatap wajah jenaka adik kembarnya.

Naruko adalah gadis yang agak-agak tomboy, merupakan saudara kembar Naruto yang terkenal humoris dan ramah juga disukai banyak gadis.

Naruko sendiri sudah dikabarkan telah ditaksir Uchiha Sasuke sejak lama, tapi Naruko terlihat mengacuhkan pemuda paling tampan di sekolahnya. Bahkan melirik tertarik pun tidak.

Sikap cueknya itu justru membuat sang pangeran sekolah semakin tertarik padanya.

"Apa alasan kamu tak menyukai Sasuke?" tanya seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura. Kedua mata sewarna hijau klorofilnya menatap wajah Naruko penuh selidik untuk meneliti apakah jawaban Naruko itu jujur.

Pasalnya, sangat tidak mungkin ada seorang wanita yang sanggup menolak pesona Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura sanksi.

Tahu akan alasan Sakura kemari karena pasti diutus Sasuke, Naruko tersenyum, mata safirnya menerawang jauh seraya berekspresi memikirkan jawaban yang indah…

"Hati aku sudah dicuri orang," suaranya melembut memejamkan mata. "Dicuri sampai tak berisisa."

Bayangan seseorang yang penuh dengan senyum tampan menyeruak dalam bayangannya, Naruko membuka mata.

"Katakan itu pada Uchiha-_san_ agar tak membuang waktunya."

Dahi gadis berambut _pink _itu mengkerut namun seulas senyum tergambar cerah di wajahnya. Sakura masih mengamati Naruko yang menghampiri Gaara, kakak kelas yang merupakan anak seorang produser ternama.

Mungkin, mematahkan hati Uchiha dengan hanya seorang pemuda berambut merah bata itu bukan gagasan yang bagus.

Sakura membalikkan tubuh memilih untuk menutup mulutnya rapat setelah ini. Bagaimana pun enggan menciptakan keributan di sekolah kalau sampai menyebarkan bensin di tengah api Uchiha dan Sabaku.

**.**

**__rockmantic_**

**.**

"Aaaahn~!"

Desahan terdengar, Naruko memberikan akses pada pemuda pirang yang serupa dengannya. Naruto—adik kembarnya, tengah melahap rakus leher jenjang Naruko.

Gadis pirang yang jaketnya telah terbuka dan memamerkan belahan dada besarnya itu lantas meneluspkan jemari lentiknya pada helaian pirang Naruto.

"Naru…"

.

.

_Naruto mengeluarkan suara, namun petikan gitar Inuzuka Kiba mau pun dentuman drum Chouji tak dapat mengimbanginya._

_"Apa yang salah?"_

_Gaara hanya menunjukan jarinya ke arah pintu, bermaksud mengusir Naruto. Pemuda pirang yang seragam sekolahnya sedikit keluar-keluar itu mendesah kecewa sambil keluar studio rekaman sekolah._

_"Kenapa?" tanya Kiba, suaranya samar terdengar saat Naruto masih di depan pintu yang sengaja tidak ditutupnya penuh-penuh._

_"Aku mempertahankannya hanya atas permintaan Naruko, dan Naruko sudah putus denganku." Jawab Gaara._

_"Tapi Naruto punya bakat." Sanggah Chouji._

_"Sudahlah aku muak melihatnya."_

_Dan Naruto pergi dengan seribu pertanyaan yang sama dalam hatinya. Mengapa Naruko membohonginya?_

.

.

Naruto tak berhenti menghisap layaknya drakula yang kehausan darah, bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi saja ulahnya saat meremas gemas dada Naruko.

Lagi-lagi Naruko hanya dibuat mengerang dalam bibir Naruto saat dipermainkan oleh jari pemuda itu.

Jari yang sebelumnya tanpa izin melucuti pakaian Naruko hingga bersisakan lapisan terakhir berupa pakaian dalamnya saja.

Di balik selimut yang mereka kenakan sampai sebatas perut itu, Naruko bahkan sadar bahwa saudara kembarnya tidak memakai sehelai benang pun, karena milik Naruto sudah nakal menyentuh pahanya—hingga gadis itu melenguh lemah.

"Naru! Ah.. aaah…!"

Naruto tersenyum sekaligus meringis tipis, merasakan tiga jarinya telah dijepit rapat oleh hangatnya milik kakak kembarnya, gadis berwajah manis saat merah dan kepanasan seperti ini.

Bibir Naruko terbuka, tanpa tending aling Naruto membabatnya dengan ciuman panas. Tangannya yang bersisa cairan Naruko itu meremas Naruko lagi bahkan lebih kencang dan membuat Naruko kesakitan.

Tak suka berbasa-basi kelamaan, Naruto memposisikan dirinya diantara Naruko.

"Naruko…" Naruto mendesah di telinga kakak kembarnya, dibalas dengan pelukan erat Naruko. Pemuda bertubuh atletis itu menggesekan tubuhnya sambil memegangi rahang kiri Naruko.

.

.

_Naruko terkejut merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkram kedua bahunya, punggungnya sudah menempel di tembok. "U-uchiha-san?"_

_Sasuke memicingkan mata, mengintimidasi safir Naruko yang kini sedikit terbelalak. "Apa yang kamu inginkan sebenarnya?"_

.

.

Naruko memejamkan mata menikmati benda keras yang menggesek miliknya, tapi segera terbuka matanya ketika tangan Naruto mengusap pipi berkucing rubahnya.

Kedua mata safir itu bertatapan, menyiratkan banyak hal. Rindu, sayang, kasih tak terbatas dan yang terbesar adalah… gairah.

Malam ini cukup panas untuk keduanya. Dimulai saat Naruto tanpa ijin memasuki Naruko, menghasilkan teriakan kecil mengisyaratkan erangan nikmat sekaligus perih.

Tanpa aba-aba pun Naruto langsung bergerak, menghantam titik terdalam milik Naruko tanpa ampun.

Naruko berteriak kecil saat tubuhnya terguncang-guncang, pemuda bertenaga besar yang berada di antara selakangan kakinya ini begitu brutal.

"Pelan… Naru…"

Naruto mengacuhkan permohonan kakak kembarnya, mata safirnya tertutup dengan keringat mulai bercuruan dari dahinya.

.

.

_"Terus seperti itu Uchiha-san."_

_"Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu kamu lagi, Naruko. Sebaiknya kamu menyudahi semua ini."_

_._

_._

_"Kamu tidak berperasaan, Naruko."_

_"Jangan berhenti Gaara."_

_"Kamu bilang kamu menyayangi Naruto. Tapi apa yang kamu lakukan adalah kebalikannya."_

.

.

Segala pose yang memungkinkan untuk mendominasi permainan, Naruto mencobanya. Dimulai dari menyodok-nyodok Naruko dari atas, menaikan sebelah kaki Naruko di pundaknya, sampai menaikan kedua tungkai kaki Naruko.

"Kamu mengkhianatiku, ternyata benar kamu perpacaran dengan Gaara. Aaahh, aahh…"

Naruto berkata frustasi dan terus menggenjot kembarannya yang sudah bersimbah keringat karena sudah mencapai klimaks berkali-kali.

"Uhh, Naru, Naruto~! Ah, ahh…"

Naruto meringis sakit, kontras dengan kenikmatan yang menjerat daerah selakangannya. Pemuda pirang itu menggila, tubuh atletisnya yang tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun mengasari kembarannya sendiri.

"Mengapa kamu… nghh… tega. Aku bahkan tidak benar-benar berpacaran dengan Hinata. Sssh…"

Naruko melenguh, tungkai kakinya menjepit pinggul Naruto yang masih bergerak. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu banyak menampung kenikmatan duniawi, sampai rasanya tidak berdaya lagi untuk bergetar saat klimaks.

"Kamu disukai Sasuke, kamu dipacari Gaara. Aaakh, kamu pikir aku sanggup menahan semuanya! Nghh…"

"Naruto…" Naruko hanya menjawab lemah, wajahnya benar-benar sayu menatap Naruto penuh damba.

"Jelaskan padaku, beritahu aku…" Naruto membuat posisi Naruko duduk mengangkang dan kembali menyodok-nyodoknya secara kasar. "Apa yang membuat kamu puas, ha?"

"Aaaahh… ooohh~ Naruto…"

"Aku turuti semua kemauan kamu."

"Aaah! Yah! Oooh…!"

Sodokan Naruto bertambah keras bahkan kali ini Naruko meringis kesakitan dengan tubuh yang terguncang-guncang. Baru kali ini Naruto menggagahinya semalaman suntuk diiringi teriakan marah.

Naruko hanya mendesah, meneriaki nama Naruto dan memeluk Naruto erat saat keduanya mencapai klimaks.

.

.

_"Jangan berhenti sekarang, Uchiha-san, Gaara."_

_"Kamu tidak seharusnya begini. Naruto punya bakat tersendiri…"_

_"Jangan… jangan berhenti. Tetaplah seperti itu."_

_Karena aku tak ingin Naruto pergi. Karena aku ingin Naruto milikku seorang. Naruto membutuhkan aku dan akan terus begitu._

.

.

"AHHH!"

Naruto menerjang tubuh mungil itu, merapatkan serapat-rapatnya, memeluk gadis yang telah berada di sisinya semenjak ia dilahirkan di dunia.

.

.

_"Selamanya."_

.

.

"Kamu mengetahuinya!"

Naruko mengerang lemah saat Naruto mendesak ke dalam dirinya dari belakang, rambut panjangnya yang pirang sudah ditarik Naruto agar tetap mengangkat dagu. Mereka menghadap sebuah cermin besar dari lemari.

"Aaaah… Naru… Naruuuuhh!"

Gadis berambut pirang itu merasakan gairahnya bangkit melihat bayangannya di cermin. Rambut berantakan, wajah berkeringat dan merah, tubuh atletis Naruto yang bergerak penuh di belakangnya.

"Kamu mengetahuinya. Aku mencintai kamu."

"Aaargh! Naru~~!"

"Aku mencintai kamu!"

"Naru, terus~ aah, aahh aah…"

"Meski tidak pernah mengatakannya. Kamu pasti tahu. Sssh…"

Naruto menarik pinggul Naruko lebih dalam, lebih menghentak, lebih bertenaga.

Naruko tak bisa berbuat banyak, hanya mencengkram tepi permadani di bawahnya. Miliknya pasti sudah lecet, melirik jam pun sudah menjelang pagi walau langit dari jendela masih gelap.

Peluh menetes-netes, Naruko masih berusaha mengeluarkan desahannya meski tenaganya habis.

"Kamu benar-benar…" Naruto menggenjot keras sambil memejamkan mata.

"Aaah… Naru…" Naruko bergetar hebat menyambut semburan panas milik Naruto.

Sudah tidak terhitung seberapa banyak cairan Naruto yang menyeruak masuk mengisi rahimnya malam itu. Padahal sebelumnya, Naruto paling tidak berani melakukannya (mengeluarkan di dalam), sekali pun Naruko menggodanya habis-habisan.

Tapi rupanya, kali ini kesabaran Naruto habis sudah.

"Aku mencintai kamu sampai rasanya begitu sakit di sini."

Naruto memeluk Naruko dari belakang dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu untuk menempel di dada empuknya.

"Mengapa kamu hanya diam? Katakan sesuatu…"

.

.

_"Maaf, Naruto… sebenarnya kamu di sini hanya karena Naruko mau jadi pacar Gaara." Inuzuka Kiba jujur. "Maaf, sekali lagi maaf. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Tapi kalau kamu mau, kita masih bisa latihan bersama tanpa Gaara."_

_"Jangan menghiburku, terima kasih."_

_._

_._

_"Apa mau kamu, Sasuke?"_

_"Bisa bantu aku mendekati kembaranmu, Namikaze?"_

_._

_._

_"Terus berpura-pura, Naruto harus tahu kalau aku adalah satu-satunya yang dibutuhkannya."_

_"Apa yang kamu lakukan adalah jahat, Naruko."_

_._

**__rockmantic_**_._

_._

Pagi menjelang menerpa mereka, si kembar, yang semalaman bercinta. Berbuat sepuas nafsu mereka dan melupakan sejenak kalau mereka punya tali darah.

Semua berjalan cepat bagaikan mimpi buruk.

Kedua orang tua mereka yang seharusnya berada di luar negeri menggebrak pintu kamar, mendapati anak kembar mereka sudah hancur… retak.

Naruto dihajar tanpa ampun oleh Minato.

Naruko dimaki habis-habisan oleh Kushina.

Mereka berdua menangis hari itu.

"Cukup, Bu! Aku yang memperkosanya semalaman!" Naruto berteriak agar Kushina yang sudah menangis marah itu berhenti memaki-maki Naruko.

Kalap melihat keadaan anaknya, Minato tanpa pikir panjang membanting sebuah gitar cokelat berkali-kali ke lantai.

"Tidak! Ayah! Jangan!"

Naruko menangis, Naruto di belakangnya memeluk erat agar Naruko tak meraung mendekat.

Gitar itu sudah tak berbentuk. Minato kembali kalap melihat anak kembarnya berpelukan, matanya memicing tajam dan memisahkan kedua anak kembarnya. Menghajar Naruto habis-habisan.

"Kamu memang bajingan!"

Pukulan terus bertubi-tubi diterima Naruto.

Naruko menangis keras.

"Kamu bukan anakku!"

Tak bisa dihindari, air mata pun turut mengalir dari mata biru Minato.

Tangannya yang sakit karena menghantam tulang wajah, perut dan punggung Naruto, itu tidak ada apa-apanya, dibanding rasa sakit, luka yang menganga di hatinya sekarang.

"Ayah, jangan bunuh Naruto!" suara Naruko sudah tidak terlalu jelas, sesunggukan bercampur isakan yang sukar dihentikan.

"Biar!" Minato masih terus melayangkan pukulan. "Biarkan anak sialan tidak tahu diuntung ini mati ke neraka!"

"Ayah! Hentikan!" Kushina sudah tak sanggup, berlari ke arah Naruto yang sudah tak berdaya dan memeluknya.

"Minggir, Kushina!"

Kushina memeluk Naruto erat dan menangis semakin keras.

"Kamu bunuh aku saja, jangan anakku!" Kushina membela.

Minato berteriak keras dan menendang gitar Naruko sampai cermin lemari besar itu pecah.

**_._**

**__rockmantic_**

**_._**

Dipisahkan, sudah pasti. Tak ada jalan lain yang akan ditempuh Namikaze Minato untuk kedua anak kembarnya.

Di luar kendali, Naruko hamil dan itu sudah pasti anak Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya, berusaha mencari keberadaan Naruko dan Kushina yang disembunyikan sang ayah.

Naruto memohon untuk diizinkan menikahi Naruko, tidak diberi warisan dan disuruh mencari nafkah sendiri pun Naruto rela.

"Kamu tidak perlu bermimpi. Aku akan menghancurkan anak haram itu."

"Hajar aku, Ayah. Hajar aku hingga sekarat dan tak bisa berjalan lagi kalau itu bisa membuat Ayah mengizinkan aku mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya."

Minato merasa pening, menekan kepalanya sendiri.

"Kamu menciptakan anak haram! Anak yang tak seharusnya!" tangan Minato sudah mengepal membentuk tinju yang tak tertahankan lagi untuk melayang, tapi ditahanya.

Anaknya hanya dua orang. Tapi dua-duanya sudah rusak, lantas mau digantungkan pada siapa lagi mimpi-mimpinya? Minato hampir menangis, seumur hidupnya inilah masa terburuknya. Gagal menjadi orang tua. Keputusannya untuk bekerja bersama isteri di luar negeri rupanya salah besar.

Naruto dan Naruko memang mandiri dan bisa diandalkan, tapi nyatanya mereka cukup berbahaya jika dibiarkan berdua.

Naruto sudah mencarinya, semua informasi digalinya habis-habisan. Mendekati kaki tangan ayahnya, menelusup ke jaringan pertemanan ayah dan ibunya, sampai menjual dirinya pada Hyuga Hinata agar dapat fasilitas yang memadai.

Inilah akhirnya.

Naruto yakin, Naruko sudah melahirkan anaknya—anak mereka. Sudah dua tahun dan tak ada kabar. Bahkan ayahnya hanya datang beberapa kali ke tempatnya untuk memberi uang dan memperingatinya untuk membuang jauh angan-angannya yang ingin bertemu Naruko.

"Kamu benar-benar kuat…"

Hinata mendesah menikmati hujaman demi hujaman yang Naruto berikan. Tubuh gadis berambut Indigo itu berpeluh, wajahnya yang putih bersemburat merah. Mengerang-erang senang, pujaan hatinya yang pernah menghilang sebelum kelulusan kini berada dalam tubuhnya.

Bertemu, menyapa, berbincang, mendengar Naruto yang berkata sudah tak punya keluarga karena semua meninggalkannya, Hinata cukup sedih namun ada sebagian dalam hatinya senang.

"Naruto… Naruto…" miliknya, setelah ini seterusnya Naruto adalah miliknya. Hinata sudah berguncang dan bergetar hebat, tangannya memeluk Naruto erat-erat.

Tak dipungkiri, Naruto menikmatinya. Sudah lama tak merasakan nikmatnya bercinta setelah Naruko pergi meninggalkannya. Terlebih, dialah yang pertama untuk Hinata.

"Aaah.., kamu sempit, Hinata.."

Tapi sebenarnya bukan ini tujuannya. Naruto butuh uang banyak untuk mencari Naruko. Karena sampai kapan pun, ayah dan ibunya enggan memberitahukannya.

Naruto sudah putus asa, ijazah saja dirinya tak punya. Seberapa banyak uang yang bisa diperolehnya? Dari suara yang bagus? Jangan bercanda, irama dalam hidupnya sudah tidak ada semenjak kehilangan Naruko. Wajah tampan? Mungkin yang satu ini hanya laku keras jika dijual pada Hyuga Hinata.

"Uuuhh~!"

Hinata menggelinjang lagi, menjepit erat Naruto yang mengerang nikmat. Mereka sudah berpeluh. Hinata terlihat semakin cantik di mata Naruto, dan Naruto baru menyadari betapa cantiknya Hinata. Mengapa dulu sewaktu SMA Naruto tak pernah melirik wanita secantik ini?

**_._**

**__rockmantic_**

**_._**

"Naruko… Naruko…" nama itu terus bergulir tipis saat seorang pria berambut pirang itu mengedarkan pandangan. Beberapa lembar kertas tergenggam erat di tangannya.

_Untuk Naruto,_

_Apa kamu baik-baik saja di sana? Aku mengirim surat ini diam-diam, aku harap surat ini tak jatuh ke tangan Ayah. Naruto, aku minta maaf. Selama ini aku juga mencintai kamu. Sekarang ini aku tidak bisa menulis banyak-banyak. Aku keguguran, firasatku ayah atau ibu meracuniku dengan sesuatu. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan kamu. Naruto, maukah kamu datang secepatnya ke alamat ini… tiga bulan lagi Gaara menikahiku. Aku benar-benar bingung karena masih mencintai kamu. Kalau perasaan itu masih ada di hati kamu, datanglah, Naru… kita akan pergi mengasingkan diri, bahagia berdua saja. kamu mau kan, Naru? Aku menunggumu…_

_Selalu mencintaimu,_

_Naruko._

_._

_Untuk Naruto,_

_Mengapa kamu tidak datang juga? Aku sudah kirim cukup uang bersama surat ini. Kumohon, Naru… sebulan lagi Gaara menikahiku. Kamu mencintaiku kan, Naruto?_

_Selalu menunggumu,_

_Naruko._

_._

_Untuk Naruto,_

_Ayah bilang kamu sudah punya pacar dari keluarga Hyuga. Selamat ya. Aku menangis mendengarnya, bahkan saat pernikahanku dengan Gaara aku jatuh sakit. Tapi sekarang aku sedang belajar untuk merelakan kamu. Aku yakin Hinata gadis yang baik._

_Naruko._

_._

Naruto memicingkan matanya sakit. Mengapa seolah takdir sedang mempermainkannya? Sungguh Naruto sedang menyesal sejadi-jadinya. Terlalu fokus mencari cara mencari Naruko, Naruto sampai tidak pernah mengecek kotak surat di rumahnya.

Sepertinya sang Ayah sudah tahu, karena surat-surat itu sudah dibuka segelnya namun kembali dimasukan ke dalam kotak surat.

Naruto memegangi kepalanya, jantungnya terpacu. Setelah hampir yakin akan menyembuhkan hati dengan menikahi Hinata dan mencoba percaya Naruko bahagia dengan ibunya, Kushina.

Tapi lagi-lagi dipermainkan. Bukan hanya Naruko yang mempermainkannya, tapi takdir turut andil.

"Kamu … benar-benar tega, Naruko…"

Fakta laki-laki menangis dalam diam dan tanpa suara, itu benar adanya.

**_._**

**__rockmantic_**

**_._**

Seorang wanita berambut pirang itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya memegangi selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dalam satu ranjang yang sama, terdapat seorang pria berambut merah bata yang masih terlelap.

Naruko menghela napas kemudian tersenyum sambil membelai wajah tampan suaminya. "Terima kasih, Gaara."

Gaara membuka mata perlahan dan dengan sigap menahan tangan Naruko. Diciuminya tangan yang lentik dan lembut itu dalam keadaan mengantuk dan masih memejamkan mata.

Naruko tersenyum, inilah pria yang menerimanya, apa pun keadannya. Pria tampan, tenang, pintar dan mampu membuatnya berteriak semalaman. Gaara tahu seluk beluk masalah yang ada sebelum menikahi Naruko.

Kenyataannya, Naruko adalah cinta pertamanya sejak SMA. Apa pun Gaara akan lakukan untuk wanita pirang yang sangat manis parasnya ini. Tak terkecuali menerima keadaan Naruko yang sudah 'bekas'.

Semua perlakuan Gaara membuat Naruko yang awalnya ingin kabur dengan Naruto, kini berbalik sayang. Naruko merasa butuh Gaara, sangat membutuhkannya.

Gaara yang terkenal dingin itu begitu terlihat berbeda jika dengan Naruko. Bahkan seperti sekarang… Gaara menahannya pergi ke kamar mandi.

Wajah putih pria itu kini bersemburat merah dan seperti menahan mengatakan sesuatu.

Naruko tertawa kecil, senyumnya melembut membelai puncak kepala merah Gaara.

"Pengin lagi?"

Gaara tak menjawab, justru mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain, tapi tangannya meremas tangan Naruko erat.

Menendang selimutnya, Naruko menduduki Gaara dan mulai menantang suaminya beradu lagi pagi ini.

Gaara mengerang, isterinya mulai beringas akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin Naruko sudah menerima keberadaannya sepenuhnya.

Naruko bergerak, menunggangi suaminya dan mendesah seerotis yang ia bisa demi memuaskan pria atletis di bawahnya.

Mata safirnya menatap mata hijau limau Gaara, sarat akan nafsu… tapi cinta pun tak kalah besarnya. Mengingatkannya akan tatapan seseorang bermata biru… seseorang yang selama ini mengisi hidupnya. Seorang pria tampan yang senyumnya tak kan pernah hilang setiap Naruko memejamkan mata.

Naruko memejamkan mata lagi, berharap setelah ini bayangan Naruto benar-benar hilang.

Wanita cantik berambut pirang itu mengaku dirinya sangat egois. Dulu, ia merekayasa semuanya agar Naruto hanya akan bernyanyi bersamanya, di sebelahnya, bersama gitarnya. Merangkai cerita agar Naruto terlihat memiliki banyak saingan dan akhirnya sedikit berjuang.

Naruko sadar, semua kesalahannya.

Tapi kalau sekarang Naruto sudah menikah dengan Hinata dan tak pernah membalas suratnya. Mungkin Naruko harus bisa menerima bahwa cintanya sudah bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Sssh, Naruko…"

Gaara yang merasa tak sabar, segela menggulingkan posisi dan menyerang Naruko balik. Naruko berteriak, melenguh penuh nikmat. Segala emosinya dapat tersalurkan dengan baik jika Gaara mengambil alih permainannya.

Diam-diam terus mencoba untuk melupakan Naruto, Naruko terus mengerangkan nama pria tampan yang sedang bergerak cepat di atasnya.

"Gaara, ahh… Gaara… kamu… terlalu cepat. Aaahh ahhh…"

Naruko menggoda, Gaara terpancing. Terbukti pria berambut merah itu bergerak lebih gila setelah Naruko mendesah erotis untuknya.

**_._**

**__rockmantic_**

**_._**

"Cobalah memaikannya." Gaara menyarankan, duduk di sebelah Naruko yang diam memegang gitar berwarna kuning gading. Gitar yang begitu cerah seolah menjanjikan Naruko untuk memberi warna baru dalam hidupnya.

Gaara menerima telpon dari rekannya dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Saat itu Naruko meraba gitar yang sudah tiga tahun tak pernah disentuhnya sejak Gaara memberikannya untuk hari pernikahan mereka.

Mencoba mencocokan irama dengan memilin putaran benangnya dan sesekali memetik senarnya, Naruko tersenyum tipis.

Bayang-bayang pemuda tampan berambut pirang kembali memasuki memorinya. Suara merdu pemuda itu yang sering mengiringinya bermain gitar.

Mencoba memetik dan memainkan sebuah lagu dalam diam, Naruko membiarkan air mata mengalir. Biasanya, ketika intro habis ke akhir, suara Naruto akan terdengar, kemudian sosok tampan itu akan masuk bersamanya, bergabung bersamanya dalam sebuah irama.

Rasanya sakit, menyadari Naruto tak ada.

Mendadak air matanya tak bisa berhenti, tapi Naruko masih tak bersuara dalam tangisnya.

Naruko mencobanya lagi, dari awal lagi, intro yang dimainkannya lagi, hingga intro berakhir, suara pemuda itu tak kunjung terdengar.

Wanita cantik berambut pirang itu kesal, membanting kepingan kecil yang berguna untuk membantunya memetik gitar. Kepingan yang sedang bergelinding dari teras, turun menuju pagar yang sedang dibuka seseorang.

Naruko mencoba memainkan intro sebuah lagu lagi. Jemarinya memetik senar gitar secara lambat, berharap dengan begini dapat menunggu suara pemuda itu datang.

Memejamkan mata, Naruko masih memainkannya. Alunan gitar tenang di pagi hari dari seorang wanita berambut pirang itu begitu menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Tak ingat dengan wajahnya yang masih terdapat air mata, Naruko membuka mata saat mendengar sebuah suara _baritone_ bergabung dengan iramanya.

Halusinasi.

Naruko menelan ludah selagi air matanya mengalir dalam diam, tangannya kehilangan kemauan untuk menjamah gitar cantik di pangkuannya.

Ternyata aku tidak bisa melupakan kamu, Naruto…

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Naruko tersentak, dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Na-naru…?"

Pria berambut pirang yang masih tampan itu tersenyum lalu melanjutkan gumamannya. Melantunkan melodi ringan dari kerongkongannya. Mata biru cerahnya masih bersinar dan memesona.

**_._**

**__rockmantic_**

**_._**

"Apa kamu yakin?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu memegang pinggul wanita pirang yang serupa dengannya itu.

Naruko menurunkan pinggulnya, membenamkan Naruto ke dalamnya. Kemudian mendesah tanpa ada rasa yang ditutup-tutupinya.

Sambil menekan-nekan, Naruko menjawab, "Gaara sedang pergi dinas dan pulang lusa."

"Ngggghhhhh….."

Naruto tak kuasa menahan hasratnya, menggulingkan tubuh Naruko dan segera menyodok sebrutal yang ia bisa.

"Argh! Naru! Naru!"

"Hmmppp…"

"Nanti lecet, bodoh! Ah, ah ah…!"

Naruto menjawab dengan hisapan kuat di leher Naruko.

"Cari mati! Nanti Gaara melihatnya!"

"Buat yang sama di sini, biar Hinata juga melihatnya." Naruto menggenjot sambil menyodorkan lehernya.

"Kamu … sialan! Aaahh… ukh! Ah ah ah!"

"Kamu berisik."

Naruto segera menyumpal bibir tipis wanita pirang di bawahnya. Wanita cantik yang sempat membuatnya gila, wanita yang sedang memanjakannya daerah selakangannya, wanita yang bahkan sampai sekarang digilainya, setiap malam.

Seperti gitar yang sejak kecil dimainkan Naruko. Seperti suara Naruto yang selalu ada di setiap Naruko memetik gitar.

Bagi Naruko, gitar memang segalanya.

Tapi Naruto adalah gitar hidupnya, memberi syair di setiap irama petikan gitarnya yang kosong.

Begitu juga sebaliknya, tanpa Naruko, bagi Naruto, hidupnya seperti syair datar tak bernyawa tanpa adanya melodi yang mengiringi…

Selamanya… eksistensi keduanya akan selalu ada. Mereka sudah mengambil resiko untuk kedua kalinya.

Ciuman lembut itu memanjang, seiring tubuh keduanya yang bergetar. Lenguhan terdengar bagai teriakan kasih sayang dan pelukan yang mengerat seperti tanda bahwa…

"Aku tak ingin kehilangan kamu lagi…"

Keduanya bersamaan.

"Eh?"

Senyuman lembut akan selalu terukir setelah ini.

—juga air mata, rasa cemburu dan luka yang lebih beresiko…

… Naruto dan Naruko siap bermain api lagi.

Bagai petikan gitar dan lirik berupa syair…

…yang tak kan pernah berhenti selama terus di putar.

Sampai tangan berdarah, sampai tenggorokan terluka.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

**__rockmantic__**


End file.
